


Cold hands, warm heart

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Felix is a bit stupid in this but I love him, Inspired by Fanart, It's while the War, Love, M/M, Presence of Blood, Take your Hot cocoa because it's gonna be Cold, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When the army of Gautier lack of men and women to fight, the Magrave call his childhood friend for a bit of help. Rodrigue accept to send his best General of Army: his son.It's the occasion for Felix and Sylvain to find each other again after so long months swallowed by the War, the Hate and the Sorrow. But Felix didn't know Sreng was that cold and it wasn't suppose to become a problem...





	Cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the drawing that @GuessIbetter did, I totally fall in love and asked them if I could do a fanfic on it and they said yes! I'm feeling blessed and I had so much fun! Please check their art because I think it's really beautiful!!  
https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1189029591572197376
> 
> Also, sorry for my mistakes if you found some (what you will more likely) I've dislexia and english isn't my first language!!

As soon as the herald arrived in the biggest city of the Fraldarius land, where the castle of the Duke was holding, he met his Lord and gave him the missive hit by Gautier’s seal… The Soldier didn’t even had the time to leave that the Duke was opening it and quickly read the words his childhood friend had laid there.

The War was unbearable since three years and it asked a lot of moral and physical strength. The people was suffering, the food missing and everybody was waiting for those they loved to come back but… they kept adding day after day and didn’t saw the shadow of them coming back… or only in a coffin…

Rodrigue was seeking a bit of joy in the word of his childhood friend, the Magrave Gautier, but they didn’t hold it…

They were as sad as this war.

Their lands were the only one to resist and their enemies knew this so they attacked. Again. And again. And again…

The Magrave Gautier started to miss Soldiers to fight and that was the reason he had send this herald.

Rodrigue would have loved to go in the Sreng, even though the memories would have been traitor but he couldn’t. He was the Duke of Fraldarius’ grounds. They needed him.

Rodrigue glanced at the letter, once again, reading it.

“Where is my son?” he asked to the herald who was at a few pace from him.

“Somewhere in the city, my Lord.”

Rodrigue rolled the letter with a smirk. “Of course. But where? It’s your mission to find him and send him to me,” he invited with a smile.

“Yes, my Lord!”

The herald brought his hand to his temple and then ran away, searching for his young Lord.

The herald was searching since minutes, asking help here and there, until he found Felix, in the streets of the city, giving clothes, blankets and food to children and women or old people. Some of them were wounded… more or less. One of the men receiving food had lost a leg… he would have fought for his country if he hadn’t lost it…

“My young Lord, Felix Hugo Fraldarius?”

Crouched next to a little girl, Felix turned his head toward him.

“Your father is asking you.”

“What now?” he said, giving bread to the girl. “Give it to your mother,” he breathed out. “And this is for you and the other children,” he added, handing a bag of cookies to the girl.

He didn’t know why his father kept asking the cooks to do biscuits for him. Glenn loved sweet, he never liked them. Or maybe at the time he was very young….

“He wants to see you, this is everything I know.” He closed his eyes and leaned toward him. “The letter he received was from the Gautier,” he added in a whisper.

Gautier?

This was changing Felix mind… He hated his father but he had to deal with him anyway, especially because he was one of his best General of Army. And here, he really had the envy to comply to his envy because he wanted some news from Sylvain. The last one he had were from Ingrid when she came for dinner for Glenn’s death celebration… Four months ago.

And so, he decided he will follow the herald to home.

They walked in silent, to Felix’s delight, and when they arrived, he walked alone to his father’s office. The man was working, preparing letters to send and, to be accompanied in this hard work, a cup of tea was helping him.

“Old man?” he said, his hand on his hip.

“Ah, Felix. I was waiting for you.” He took the parchment and handed it to his son. “Please, read.”

Felix approached and took it. The herald bowed and left them alone, hoping they would have no dead. It was a well know thing that father and son had a really tense relationship…

Felix, standing next the door as if he wanted to be ready to run away as soon as possible, read the words.

The Magrave asked someone to come help his son. He was holding a fight against the Empire at the frontier of the land of Gautier and the Soldiers were lacking. Sylvain had sent back those too wounded or too morally exhausted. Some were dead and he really needed back up, as soon as possible.

“Are you interested?” Rodrigue asked, sipping his tea.

He was observing him and as soon as he saw the eyes widening, a slight smile appear on his lips and then the worry invade his face, he knew where he was.

“The Gautier family is our ally since generations and generations. I wouldn’t let them in embarrass.”

“Especially not Sylvain, isn’t it?” the man asked.

“I don’t see what you want to say, old man,” Felix replied.

Rodrigue kept smiling. “Well, he is your friend.”

Felix nodded. “I suppose I have your approbation, in this case.”

“Even without it, if you would have learn about it, you would have disappear in Sreng,” Rodrigue replied.

Felix swirled on his heel, putting the parchment in the shelf of the bookshelf next to him.

“I will gather my Soldiers and ask the cookers to prepare food for the road and Sylvain’s troop. We will leave in the evening.”

“Don’t forget to take warm clothes.”

Felix’s fists clenched. He didn’t even give to his father the honor to look at him and he walked toward the kitchens to warn the employees. He didn’t need his father’s advices. He didn’t need him to find any way to mock him that way. And what was he saying like that about Sylvain?

The old man would die for his friends, and the children of his friends, though not for his own offspring… And it would be bad if he went to join Sylvain? His childhood friend? Really, his father needed to understand how things worked and if he could just stop search anyway to hassle him…

To protect the few Soldiers Sylvain still had, he had installed barricades, with some men and women still feeling strong enough. Barricades made of old wood, box almost destroyed, bag of stones… anything as long as they could have a bit of respite.

The night, they had to sleep one after the other, Sylvain having creating four groups with those he trusted the most and even those, it was hard to rest. They were struggling more at every battle and Sylvain had hard time to help them keep their mood and moral up. Plays weren’t enough. Especially with the food lacking…

Sylvain hadn’t eaten since two days.

“My Lord! My Lord!! An army is coming!” a young lady screamed, coming to Sylvain.

“Again?” he whispered.

He wasn’t sure they could resist this time. Maybe he could offer his life while his troop would move back and run away to the grounds of his father? He smiled sadly… He would have loved seeing Felix again. Ingrid too… But mostly Felix.

The cold of the lands of Sreng peppered with snow embraced him as the hug of the Death, already calling his name…

“Everybody!! Prepare yourself!” he yelled, out of the blue. “Archers, front line, Soldiers, raise your shield by their side and protect them! I won’t ask you to fight with your life! I want you to remember your wife, husband, brother and sister, children or parents and come back for them! They are waiting for you!”

He walked toward his tent, grabbing his spear as the crowd was gathering themselves. Most of them were shaking.

“They dare to come on our grounds but we know them better than them! They think they can ambush us but our grounds are on our side! Feel that wind and that weather because it’s not our enemies! We know them! We can resist them! But our adversary? They aren’t! They can’t run on the snow as we do! They can’t deal with the bite of the wind as we do! We are the people of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and we won’t yield under the weight of the Empire attack. We are the people of Sreng!!!”

The weather was cold but the words of their young Magrave warmed their heart. He was close to them and never ever felt the need to hit too hard on any of those ladies because they weren’t seeking anything in him except a leader they could trust. And he loved that.

Sometimes… he thought he was made for the War. He lived in a constant vigilance anyway, in a constant fear to be stabbed in his back, even when he was in his home…

Sylvain swirled on his heels and walked toward the barricade, climbing it.

And frowned.

“Stay ready,” he commanded anyway.

He leaned to a Soldier younger than him, if Felix wasn’t thirteen the first time he saw the War, maybe he would have think he was too young to be there… But if they didn’t fight, they could lose their life anyway so it was better to put it with hope in a cause… maybe not that vain.

“My scope, please,” he said.

The young Soldier immediately went for it and Sylvain held out the scope as soon as he received it. A smile drew on his smile as he saw the banner. He let his scope travel before turning and giving it to the young Soldier.

“Don’t attack without my order,” he said.

He went to his horse, climbing on his back even though he wasn’t saddled or else. The horse moved to the horde in front of them. As he was riding toward them, he took out his long sky blue coat with a cape tied to it, a hood and a lot of very warm white fur.

From the camp, his Soldiers were looking as his horse turned in the snow, making fly flakes around and as he held out his hand to someone pretty tiny on the first line of the troop.

Sylvain winked with a smile.

“I know my father had asked help but I couldn’t hope for such lovely help,” he said. “His best General…”

“Sylvain!” Felix sighed.

He hesitated to accept this hand. He was literally shaking on place, only wearing light pieces of armors, a sleeveless turtleneck, pant, boots, gloves and a high sock above all of them. He had a turquoise cape around his shoulders but it was clear he was wearing it in a wrong way to keep his shoulders warmer.

The horse would bring him to the camp, and next to the fire, faster. But he couldn’t leave his troop taking more time, though most of them hadn’t tried to piss off their father and ended up biting their fingers. In its favor, he didn’t expect the climate to suddenly change like that. The herald said it wasn’t that cold when he had left the territory.

Felix hated this climate.

Sylvain loved it. Loved the little pout on Felix’s face.

“Walk at their pace,” Felix warned as he put his hand in Sylvain’s.

The man kissed his knuckles with a delightful smile, the kind of smile, he would give to ladies and that was giving chill to Felix. Or was it the weather?

Anyway, Sylvain lifted him and make him sat on his horse. He held out the coat to him but Felix pushed it away, having too much pride to accept it.

“Your father should have sent someone to warn us,” Sylvain said. “If I hadn’t recognized the banner, we would have shot.”

“He should have,” Felix replied, taking the side of his cape to press it along his arms.

He commanded his Soldiers to walk with them, Sylvain leading them. He gestured to his own troop to ask them to let down their weapon and open the barricade.

“I’m not surprised he failed on this anyway.”

Sylvain passed his arm around him, pressing him a bit against him.

“Stop!” Felix protested.

“I just want you to feel warm enough.”

“I just want a good fire,” he groaned. “And any information you have against our enemies. Do you have their position?”

“No. We don’t even know if there are any troops walking on us now… We have to protect the frontier and it’s our sole purpose.”

Felix shook against his chest, hadn’t move out because the wild bust was spreading a soft warm within him.

“I will send a scoot when we will set in your camp.”

“I will go by myself,” Sylvain replied. “They don’t know the area and my Soldiers are too weak.”

“You can’t go alone,” Felix groaned.

“What?” he smiled. “You want to accompany me, that’s what you say?”

“I didn’t!”

Felix cheeks were red. And if Sylvain wanted to believe it was because he finally was able to charm him, he just thought it was the cold wind lashing on him.

“Come on! I thought you had missed me so much!” Sylvain winked. “I missed you,” he hadn’t at his ear.

Maybe he really was blushing? His dear friend was still shaking against him. They approached the camp at least.

“I will come with you,” he replied.

“As soon as you will be warmer, in this case. I hope you have others clothes.”

Felix groaned.

“Please, take my coat. I will put on my armor anyway.”

“Keep this for you, Sylvain! I don’t need it.”

“Yes, yes. Please, remember I’m not your father.”

“When we will be in your tent, I’d like to see your maps and strategy.”

“Ingrid said you didn’t care for strategy,” Sylvain smirked.

Felix closed his eyes. Not that he didn’t care for it a little if this was his only way to protect his friends. If he could handle a part of the camp for Sylvain, his childhood and best friend could rest a little. At this moment, it was the only thing he wished.

The Soldiers of Gautier opened the barricade and let the troop of Fraldarius come inside.

Felix jumped on the floor and walked away, doing his best to look well when the cold was devouring himself and made shook his teeth sometimes. Sylvain could tolerate that but them…

“People of Gautier, as we did generation after generation, the People of Fraldarius are here to lend you their strength! We have bring you food, blankets and sweets to lighten your long days! My Father wants you to know that the Kingdom of Faerghus is thanking you all. _I_ want to thank you for your effort and strength. We have letters for some of you, coming from your family!”

“Woah. Your father asked that?” Sylvain asked, jumping on the floor.

Felix stepped away from him to avoid having the coat handing to him.

“It’s from me,” he said, in a whisper.

But when he saw the joy filling the Soldiers, he knew he had done the right thing…

“Please,” he said to a few of his troopers.

Those who walked inside the camp to deliver letters, food, good words… strength.

“Come with me,” Sylvain said.

He walked toward his tent, Felix following him.

The young Gautier used his magic to light immediately the fire in the center of the shelter and he brought a few cushions he put next to it. He even approached some blankets, letting Felix feel comfortable.

Sylvain looked for the map and the last information he had written in a diary.

“If you want to, I can prepare you a warm tea,” he said, looking through a ton of papiers.

“I can’t say ‘no’,” Felix said. “But we will leave as soon as it will be done.”

“Of course. Then…” Sylvain grabbed a teapot to fill it with a bit of water from their reserve. “… I hope you will take your time.”

Felix groaned, taking a blanket to pass it around him.

“I’m really glad to see you,” Sylvain said as he prepared the leaves to slide it in the water.

He approached him, sitting next to him and handing him the document he had asked for. Felix mumbled a ‘thank you’ and took them, looking through them. Hopefully he had gloves and his fingers were still able to pass through the pages. Sylvain’s words were warming him way more than this fire and he didn’t understand why… Why did he have craved so much for letters coming from him, why he had been happy to have the possibility to see him finally? This wasn’t normal…

He wasn’t that happy to see Ingrid and he really liked her too…

He looked the map and the information because this could bring his focus on something else and he would be sure he was pushing the things forward. Sylvain could turn around the subject for hours…

“You have cut your hairs?” Sylvain wondered as he walked to a side of his tent.

The sound of the metal made turn his head toward him more than the question. He saw Sylvain taking out his warm pant to put on the short as warm if not warmer. His high armor boots were filled with a very thick fabric and so, when he put them on, it wasn’t a problem for him.

Felix moved his fingers to his hairs and with a groan, he untied them to tie them even better.

“Yes, they are shorter. Ingrid cut her hairs to fight more easily and I just… did the same,” he said with a shrug. “This wasn’t stupid.”

“Ah! She must be so lovely,” he said, keeping putting on his armor. “You were extremely lovely with your long hairs.” He approached him, his gantlets in arms. “And you’re still lovely now!” he said, bending over him.

He grabbed a cup and took the teapot to serve the tea, sitting next to him.

“You should have a cup too, it would be a waste if not,” Felix replied, coming back to the information.

He wanted this to be done very quickly.

He couldn’t stay here without doing anything.

He had to keep his mind busy. He didn’t like this climate of War. It was normal and yet… yet it just brought back hold memories and the Ghost of Glenn seemed to be more often there, embracing him softly as soon as his mind wasn’t busy…

Though… being with Sylvain eased it a little…

Sylvain took one cup and watched Felix while he was looking the different information… He could have help him, told him where were the weak point and the strong point… but Felix was smart. And knew it pretty fast…

Felix leaned toward him.

“What about this area?” he asked, showing a point. “This seem very open, they could come by this place.”

Or not completely.

Sylvain smiled. It was nice to be able to show the wideness of his knowledge to Felix.

“We don’t check a lot this place, it is true. You see, there is a maze of crack there. The snow covers them but it’s very dangerous. That’s why we choose this place. They can’t attack from there though it’s obvious and they would fall one after another.”

“Hm… But they could know it… if they get someone from Sreng? If they use magic or scoot? The Empire isn’t stupid… Unfortunately for us.”

“You are right. Usually, I send someone looking around but I haven’t lately.”

“You should. You may be vigilant and still expect attack from there, even little, if you don’t take care, you will risk your life.”

And he didn’t tolerate that.

“We can take a look around here but you have to swear to me, you will follow my paces.”

“I swear, Sylvain.”

Sylvain slid his long gantlets on place as he looked him. He would have loved to convince him to take the coat but… he would just take it with him and maybe when they will be alone, Felix would be a little bit more assuaging. He knew how the cold of Sreng could be traitor and if Felix was sick… maybe he would be idiot enough to pursue the battle and he would lose him…

He didn’t want to lose him.

Not like that…

Twenty minutes later, Felix was warmed and they were both prepared. Spear, sword… even a bit of magic if needed. They had warned their more trusted Soldier and they would protect the camp if something happened while they were away. The moral was high and the Fraldarius’ Soldiers were fresh… Sylvain wasn’t afraid for his people…

Together, they walked away from the camp, Sylvain still holding his coat with hope when Felix only had the cape around his shoulders.

They climbed the mountain, Sylvain walking first. Sometimes, he stopped and looked around or tried the way with his foot but, most of the time, he was doing it from memory.

They were strolling around, scooting, since a big moment before Sylvain looked at Felix, not that he didn’t do it often.

“You sure you good?”

“I am, Sylvain. Can you stop worrying for me and more for yourself?”

“No!” he said. “I will do both at once!”

“If you want to. As long as you care for yourself. Where do we go?”

Sylvain turned his head, watching the snow wherever his look was landing. It was so pure, ethereal, all around…

It was hard to believe this place could kill you without you would know it…

He kept moving with care until…

“Sylvain, what is that?”

Blood…

It was a huge strain of blood in the white coat…

“It is possible it’s just a wolf that killed a deer?” Sylvain said.

“Wolf came around?” Felix asked.

Sylvain smirked, but with a huge nervousness. Wolves never came around. Animals were smarter than Humans and they would totally avoid such a risk zone…

So if something had been killed, it must be someone. And if it was someone…

He walked toward the blood and noticed a corpse. Felix followed him and chill started to roll in his guts. It was always like that when he was around dead body but he dealt with it every time… it was War. War had already stolen his heart the day it took away his brother so… he wasn’t afraid…

“Careful, please,” Sylvain said as he walked to the corpse.

Felix nodded as he followed him. He didn’t touch anymore his cold body, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm and he had his favorite sword at hand. The one giving out tiny thunder…

Sylvain moved forward, slowly.

More they approached, more the omens were bad for them.

And as they arrived next to that corpse… Felix froze. The face was turned toward them…

“Poor child…” Sylvain said. “We have to let him here…”

“Sylvain…”

“I’m sorry. I hope it doesn’t… make sad thoughts come back?” he asked.

Felix was moving away and hating himself for not having taken bow and arrows, his sword rose.

“Be careful!” Sylvain said. “What’s happening?!”

“That’s the herald we send you.”

“That mean…”

“We leave now!” Felix commanded.

Sylvain stepped backward and glanced at him. “Be careful!” he reminded. “Let me be…”

As he held out his hand to Felix, he saw an arrow passing between them, almost opening his fingers.

They were waiting for them. They had certainly hoped the right moment and now they wanted to kill them. Felix frowned and looked toward the direction of the arrow. His hand twitched and lightning came from it. In a roar of thunder, they jumped through the Mountains, piercing the rare trees where they must be hidden and screams came from there as the dry trees covered with snow suddenly were on fire and the electric arks were destroying what they could as a fatal revenge.

“Felix!”

Sylvain grabbed his wrist to make him step back.

Screams came from the other side of the Mountains and they saw a troop running toward them.

“Don’t do that!” Sylvain yelled to them.

But it was too late.

Under the pace of the men, the snow collapsed and discovered a fault that spread extremely fast.

As it does, Sylvain could feel the fragility under his feet.

No!

“Felix!”

Sylvain pushed Felix away as he heard the sound of people knocking against the ground or the wall, the laments of those suffering and dying…

Felix cussed and threw himself toward Sylvain when he saw his body suddenly disappear. His hand closed around his wrist and he let go a whimper.

“Don’t you dare! I won’t lose you Sylvain!”

Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Felix slid along the huge opening and the snow.

“Let go on me! You won’t die! Not for me!”

“For who if not for you?!” Felix yelled.

His eyes were cloaked with fog and tears, his cold breath was flying away in cloud out of his lips turning blue. His cheeks and his nose were red like soft strawberries, like the blood that would stop running in his veins if he pursued that way…

“What I’m supposed to do all alone? What I’m supposed to do without you?!”

“Felix…”

Cold tears rolled along Felix’s cheeks. He could feel Sylvain sliding from his cold hand. He could feel his own body slide in the guts of the frozen land.

“I’m giving you my other hand, and you will…”

Felix dug his feet in the snow but he couldn’t stop himself from sliding.

The snow had become so soft and crumbly…

“Really? You want to give me your hand? Does your father okay?!” Sylvain smiled.

“Sylvain!! I’m not joking! I swear to what you want I…” He let out a violent wail when he felt him slip from his grip. “Don’t leave me!”

Sylvain felt a tear on his cheek.

Not his tear.

He rose his hand. Felix tried to grab it but they slithered together. He had to hold the side of the fault or…

“Do you trust me?” Sylvain asked.

“No one trusts you!” Felix said. “But me…”

Sylvain grabbed his turtleneck and tugged on it. His arm went around his waist and the other took out the hunter knife Felix had at his thigh. A sound of metal crushing echoed in the fault suddenly, stopping their fall. Felix hiccupped, his arm closing around his shoulders as his breath was heavy.

“I… I love this dagger,” he whispered, feeling himself hanging along the wall.

“You _loved_ this dagger,” Sylvain replied.

“I hate you!”

“I… Yeah, not me!” Sylvain said. “How are you feeling?”

Felix was still holding his hand. He let go on his and hit him on the shoulder with a groan.

“Don’t do that, idiot! You wanna us to die?!”

“What are we supposed to do now?”

Good question. Maybe Sylvain had acted like an idiot but he knew it was the only way he could save him. It was the only thing he could do to protect him, have a reprieve.

“Take the knife,” Sylvain said. “I get down and catch you after.”

“Are we high?”

“I don’t know.”

It was dark here…

“Sylvain. Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot! Not this time. The fault wasn’t that deep: we heard them die. And we fell a pretty good length. I have my armor. Trust me.”

Felix closed his eyes then moved his hand, sliding it around the knife. Sylvain let go on him slowly and then, on the dagger. Felix closed his eyes, waiting for the sound. Fearing.

It happened a few seconds after.

Sylvain groaned.

He let appear fire in his palm and looked around. At a few distance, you could guess the outline of the corpse and there were wall of ice. How would they leave this place… He noticed his coat. He had dropped it when he fell, as much as his spear… a Hero Relic so, of course, it was there, laying kindly. He took it, putting it in his back and throwing the coat on his shoulder.

“Felix, let go, I’m catching you!”

He let the fire disappear and held out his arms.

And fell under the weight of a Felix falling in them. His head hit the floor and he groaned.

“Sylvain?”

“I’m good,” he sighed. He moved his hand, pressing it along his cheek, moving his forehead against his. “Felix… you’re so cold…”

“It’s okay,” he replied, shaking.

“Will you shut up?” Sylvain grouched. “Damn! Felix! You don’t want to lose me? I don’t want to lose you! Stop being an idiot. Can’t you be just you, for once? I know you’re not just an idiot having to prove you’re the best! You can be you with me and you can be weak if you need it. We’re friend since so long! I knew you when you were just carefree and so cute… When you could allow yourself to whimper! You don’t have to pretend! You don’t have to be as strong as Glenn! You are you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius the one I…”

Sylvain cleared his throat and, without asking his authorization, he raised and passed the coat around his shoulders, hugging him softly.

Felix moved in his arms, accepting the embrace as he was shaking.

“I’m cold…” he said under his breath. “I’m really cold…”

“I’m here… I’m taking care of you…” Sylvain said, hugging him to protect him from the cold.

He moved the coat, being sure it was covering him as much as possible. He pressed a kiss on his soft hairs that had been untied while the fall.

“Say… Sylvain… Do you think my father will be disappointed?” he said with a cold laugh. “Not even able to die as a Knight…”

“You won’t die,” Sylvain whispered.

“I don’t know… You’re here. Trapped in the same quagmire… And you swore… we swore we would die… together. So…”

“We won’t die here. I have still a lot of things to do.”

“Ladies to hit on?”

Sylvain pressed a kiss on his temple. “Marry the one I love.”

Felix snuggled in his arms. He didn’t understand why he needed it suddenly, why he wanted to beg him to hug him more. Why, suddenly, dying here in his arms, for their body to be entwined forever, seemed such a delicious idea…

“I know her?” he whispered. “Don’t tell me… it’s Ingrid.”

“She scares me!” Sylvain laughed harshly. He moved his hand to let appear a ball of fire that floated around. “If I marry her, she would castrate me!”

Sylvain hugged him a bit more. He could feel his hand under one of his hand and squeezed it softly.

“Felix…”

“Y… Yes?” he breathed.

“I want to…” Sylvain closed his eyes. “Would you marry me?”

Felix opened his eyes to look at him, the blood sparkling his face, the bruises starting to appear… When did it happen exactly? How did he manage to hit himself… Maybe against the wall, trying to protect him…

What an idiot.

What a lovely idiot…

“Yes,” he replied.

“You’re saying that… because we’re about to die… right?”

Shaking between his arms, against his chest, he moved slightly his fingers and smiled just slightly, his eyes closed, when he felt the hand squeezing his. He could have lied, keep his pride, fake feelings and pretend he didn’t like him. Didn’t love him. But would it be a lie anyway? He wasn’t even sure… The only thing he knew was that, this pain, this distress he had felt, this wasn’t just the fear of losing a dear friend. Even a childhood friend. This feeling that he would die without him…

“I say that… because I was jealous… of this girl you wanted… to marry.”

His teeth were hitting each other and he shivered more…

“Since it’s you… I love that jealousy,” Sylvain whispered.

“Syl… Sylvain…” Felix moved his hand, his other hand, brushing Sylvain’s cheek with trembling fingers. “Don’t… don’t you dare die… because… I want… to marry you.”

“Your desire… are orders…” Sylvain replied, kissing his fingertips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cut the story there because when I tried to pursue it, the soft end was... like destroyed in my opinion but this follow the canon and it's while the timeskip *winky face*


End file.
